


Proper Attire

by LacieFuyu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Supporting Jedi Culture, Gen, Jedi Culture, Jedi Culture Respected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/pseuds/LacieFuyu
Summary: Why wouldn't Jedi wear armor?The big question that the clones have will finally get the answer.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 397
Collections: Jedi-Friendly, The Temple Archives





	Proper Attire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoy reading the fic! this fic inspired by tumblr. Thanks to Lexi (thetorontokid) for beta the fic!

Cody wasn’t happy about it at first. 

Since the first time he was assigned to Obi-wan, when he was just still General Kenobi in his mind, he couldn’t help but disapprove of the Jedi’s minimal armor. He respected Obi-wan’s choice but he wasn’t happy about that. 

Cody never actually aired his grievances about the lack of armor to Obi-wan, but from the way sometimes Obi-wan made a sheepish smile when Cody was mulling about his lack of armor again, he didn’t do a great job hiding his disapproval. 

_ We can’t read minds, Cody but we can feel the feeling you and your brothers have when you broadcast it in the force. _

Cody knew that but he couldn’t just say  _ General, I think the fact you don’t wear more armor sucks. _ He would rather throw himself to the nearest airlock than saying it out aloud. 

The funny thing was, his never-ending internal conflict over it was stopped by a shiny. 

“General,” The shiny, his name was Wonder, called Obi-wan. 

Both Cody and Obi-wan who was in the middle of their talk stopped and glanced at him curiously. “Yes, Wonder?” Obi-wan asked. 

“Why don’t you wear more armor, General?” 

Cody was surprised with Wonder’s daringness while his brothers who were in the mess effectively went silent. The little buzz of people speaking suddenly went quiet, and their attention fell on Obi-wan immediately. They didn’t even try to be subtle about it. Cody could hardly blame them because that was also a question that plagued his mind. 

Obi-wan, on the other hand, caressed his beard with a faraway look in his eyes, an indication he was in deep thought. A few minutes passed before he finally looked up with a warm smile. 

“My apologies for the wait, I was thinking of the best way to explain it.” Obi-wan looked around and grinned when Cody’s brothers were flustered and immediately looked away and there was a mischievous glint when his eyes landed on Cody. “I know you’ve been thinking about it, Cody. Your disapproval over my lack of armor was noted.”

Cody pretended to not hear his brothers’ chuckles but he could hear Waxer elbowed Boil to stop him from laughing, guessing Boil would get another KP duty. Obi-wan gave him a cheeky grin, and Cody needed to resist rolling his eyes. His General honestly could be such a troll.

“Right, I know it’s frustrating to see me with minimal armor but I promise I have a reason,” Obi-wan started. “It’s not like I don’t understand the benefit of wearing more but I don’t want to hide my robes.”

“Your robes, General?” Wonder asked.

“Yes,” Obi-wan affirmed. “In a way, my Jedi robe is the way every one of you feels about your armor.” Cody blinked, and he could see his brothers glanced at each other, definitely curious what that was supposed to mean. 

“We are peacekeepers, not soldiers,” Obi-wan said softly. “We’re not meant for war but of course for the sake of the republic and every one of you, we have to adapt to be able to be both Jedi and General. Our attire itself is a way for us to remind ourselves what we truly are, not what we have to be. Even our outfits vary to the individual,” He chuckled. His General played with hands, there were hints of melancholy surrounding him. 

Cody thought about the distinctions made even among the different generals, he noticed how they, too, didn't wear too much armor or sometimes none at all but the dress of their Jedi or birth culture. Each tailored to their personality like the clones. He understood then, and couldn’t find himself to begrudge any of them for it. Not when Cody understood the need to express who they were through little things they could. 

“I compare it to your armor because none of your armor is truly the same, each of your armor has a distinction to how you express yourself. It's just the same with us Jedi. If we had to hide it under the armor, we would lose a part of an identity that has been in our life for so much longer.” Obi-wan had a sad smile on his face. “That’s why even though I understand why more armor could be safer, I just can’t. I am not willing to forget that I am Jedi before I am a General.” 

Cody heard his brothers talk among themselves but he only could stare at Obi-wan. He felt bad for being too obvious with his disapproval, and part of him didn’t like the risk, but he wouldn’t force Obi-wan to discard part of his identity as he wouldn’t do that to any of them. Obi-wan’s eyes fell on him again after he examined his surroundings, he had curiosity in his eyes. Cody understood immediately that Obi-wan wanted to know his response.

Cody held Obi-wan’s gaze and said, “I understand.”

Obi-wan tilted his head, clearly trying to understand more what he meant.

“I can’t begrudge you for that as we clones understand the sentiment. I am pretty sure I could speak for my brothers about this.” Which followed several supports from his brothers, both Boil and Wonder being the loudest and Wooley giving him double thumbs up. Cody snickered and continued. “I will support your choice.” 

Obi-wan’s face broke into such a gentle and grateful expression. “Thank you, Cody.” 

“You’re welcome, General.” Cody smiled, “But I have to insist on one thing,” He added

“Yes?” 

“Have more back up, especially on the battlefield,” Cody answered. “I know you are a very capable fighter, General but I don’t want you to take more risk than necessary.” Obi-wan was opening his mouth, obviously going to object. “I am sure my brothers will be more comfortable that way too,” He added. 

Cody wasn’t above playing dirty. 

Obi-wan knew that and couldn’t say anything because the rest of Cody’s brothers agreed. He just gave him a very impressive scowl which Cody pretended not to see. It didn’t take long for Obi-wan to relent and gave them all a resigned smile, “As you wish, men.”

A loud cheer erupted in the mess, Cody couldn’t help but laugh while Obi-wan was giving them an exasperated smile. 

Ever since then, Cody hadn't felt any disapproval over his General's lack of armor. Actually, he found that he could appreciate Obi-wan's choice. He also sent the words about the Jedi's choice of attire to his fellow Commanders. Before he knew it, the entire GAR found out.

Everyone was pretty supportive about it, and most Jedi found this all a bit amusing, but they always appreciated the words any of his brothers told them to support their attire’s decision.

It was all pretty alright.

Until, right now. 

Cody had to attend a party with Obi-wan, as representatives of the Jedi Order and the GAR. It was nice, but, the only downside was that he had to wear his grey uniform instead of his usual blacks and armor. As always, he could adapt. And he wouldn't complain about eating new food. The rations made his taste bud bland and he wanted anything but that. Obi-wan said he would take him to the best diner in Coruscant to rectify this and bring the food back to the barracks for the rest of the men later. 

It was supposed to be a nice evening, maybe not absolutely to Cody’s liking, but he could enjoy it. Getting to know all of the senators Obi-wan was personally friends with was also a good thing. Of all of them, Cody was quite fond of Senator Organa who he knew first through the Battle of Christophsis. Senator Organa was a good man. 

And when they were in the middle of a conversation, another senator Cody didn’t know joined them and at first, it was nice until the said Senator started commenting on Obi-wan’s attire. 

“Aren’t you a General, Master Jedi? I think you should wear more armor or wear the standard grey uniform that would portray GAR better than wearing your Jedi robe. You are a military man now. You should look and act like one.” 

Cody was absolutely fuming. He glanced at Obi-wan whose amicable smile was intact on his face but Cody was well-versed in his body’s language so he knew Obi-wan was hurt by those words. He clasped his hands tightly and his shoulders tensed. He didn’t care if this person was a senator, no one could say things like this to Jedi, especially to Obi-wan. 

Before Obi-wan could say something, probably to patiently explain, Cody blurted out, “Please apologize to General Kenobi.”

His sudden words startled everyone, they turned to him and Cody glanced at Obi-wan who blinked at him, probably as surprised as everyone. He turned back his attention to the Senator who defended his own opinion. 

“I am just saying the truth. Why should I apologize?”

Cody resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “You are being rude about another person's culture, Sir. I think that warranted apology because I am sure no one likes their culture being insulted since they usually love their own culture. Why couldn’t the same apply to Jedi?”

The senator spluttered and was being defensive. “They are just an organization and it’s not like they actually respect other people’s culture all the time. With the standardization robe--”

“Which is wrong,” Cody cut in. “Jedi respect the culture of its people’s birth culture. A lot of Jedi Generals are wearing their own birth culture attire and have been allowed long before the war.” He sighed. He wondered if most people were like this, assuming about the Jedi, instead of getting to know them properly. “They choose to wear what they want, whether it's their birth culture attire or their Jedi’s robe but the point is they are a Jedi, they have to be a General but they never stop being one.”

The Senator was speechless and Cody took this chance to push it a bit. “I think after the Jedi decided to step into the war, to defend the republic, to help the invaded planet free itself and to help people that need help--”  _ and the fact they are there, fighting together with my brothers and me instead of abstaining from the war _ , he thought.  _ They didn’t let my brother die, they kept trying to save them as much as they could within their power, not everyone could say the same.  _ But he didn’t say that because he knew enough that politicians usually didn’t care about clones, unlike the Jedi. “The least people could do is to respect their culture. As they always try their best to respect everyone's culture.” Cody cleared his throat, “Once again I am asking, please apologize to General Kenobi, Sir.” 

There was no talking, it felt like all voices died in an instant. 

Cody’s eyes never wavered from the Senator’s. He waited for him to apologize. After a long bit, they finally turned around to Obi-wan and said, “My apologies, General Kenobi.”

“Ah,” Obi-wan grimaced, “Apology accepted, Senator.” He offered a tentative smile. 

Cody decided they stayed too long already. “General, we should leave. There are still things that we need to discuss for the next campaign.” 

“Cody--”

Cody already turned Obi-wan’s shoulder around and pushed him toward the nearest lift. “We’ll take our leave, Senators.” Most of the Senators were speechless except Senator Organa who had raised his glass a little and smiled in acknowledgment. _ A good man indeed. _

It was when they were already inside the lift that Obi-wan asked him, “Why?”

Cody knew what Obi-wan was asking, “You Jedi always respect and support our need to show that we are people on our own, whether it’s the customization of our armor or hairstyle and more in any way you can.” He looked right into Obi-wan's eyes. “I want to support you in the way I can with your self-expression and culture. You Jedi who treated us like worthy individuals deserves that.” 

Obi-wan cracked a smile so soft and gentle that it actually almost hurt Cody’s heart. “Thank you, Cody.” He said softly as he squeezed Cody’s shoulder gently. 

Cody smiled back, “You’re welcome, Obi-wan.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Hit me in my tumblr with the same name.


End file.
